Gary the Gadget Guy/Quotes
This page is a list of all of Gary's quotes. Parties Prehistoric Party *"Salutations!” *"Greetings scientists” *"How do you do?” *"Aha, I'm glad you could join me” *"Good day to you” *"Hello, I'm Gary the Gadget Guy” *"You can call me Gary” *"I am quite well - And thank you for asking” *"I am feeling exceptionally mirthful” *"I have achieved quantum splendiferousness” *"That means I am very happy” *"Exceptional!”,”I am significantly exhilarated!” *"I am very pleased to be here” *"Welcome, fellow scientists!” *"Greetings time travelers!” *"Greetings and salutations all!” *"SECRET agents you say?” *"Is that classified information?” *"Agents you say?” *"I know little about a secret penguin league” *"Ah yes, I know Herbert Percival Bear well” *"He is a grumpy menace” *"I can bearly stand him” *"Bearly! Get it!?” *"In all seriousness though, Herbert is a concern” *"We shall need to track him down” *"Ever since Herbert froze me” *"I've been feeling a little strange” *"Perhaps the cryogenic process was unstable” *"It is possible that my cerebral cortex was affected” *"Luckily my intelligence is intact!” *"And is still capable of great feats of SCIENCE!” *"Ha ha!” *"The EPF is doing everything in their power” *"I'm afraid that's classified” *"Let's just say I assist the EPF technologically” *"Im sorry I can't talk about that right now” *"Certainly!” *"I would be honored to be your friend” *"I accept all friend requests” *"Please send me a friend request to be friends” *"Scientist, ensure that you collect my background” *"Have you collected my background?” *"Indubitably!” *"May I have a glass of H20?” *"Water is an efficient thirst quenching liquid” *"A pizza please, my good penguin” *"Pizza may very well be the perfect food” *"My favorite animal?” *"I'm something of an entomologist” *"Which means I like insects” *"Bugs of all kinds” *"What is your favorite animal?” *"My favorite game?” *"I enjoy a rousing game of chess” *"I do enjoy piloting the Aqua Grabber” *"I love a good game of Find Four” *"What is your favorite game?” *"My favorite sport is.. ping pong, I think” *"What is your favorite sporting event?” *"My favorite music?” *"I enjoy classical music” *"Though some of DJ Cadence's music is very catchy” *"My hobbies?” *"I like to collect things” *"Insects” *"Pins” *"Comics” *"Stamps” *"All sorts of things” *"You all look very sharp” *"I'm glad to see appropriate scientist attire” *"Anything is possible” *"With some tools” *"And some coffee” *"And some blueprints” *"And some glue” *"And some brown puffles” *"You show impressive fortitude!” *"That means you're very determined!” *"Excellent knowledge!” *"Great work, my inventive friend” *"I must excuse myself now. Take care!” *"I will most certainly be back soon” *"The time of my departure is nigh” *"Farewell penguins” *"Goodbye, scientists” *"Keep researching while I'm gone” *"I'm sure we will encounter each other again” *"I must be travelling back now” *"I must be taking my leave now” *"There is a situation which needs my attention” *"Eureka!” *"Great scott!” *"Oh my!” *"Excelsior!” *"Good news everyone!” *"Did you hear the news?” *"I have been to the past!” *"I invented a time machine...” *"...called the Time Trekker” *"I used the Time Trekker!” *"I was experimenting with time travel...” *"And I wound up in the past!” *"All the way back to prehistoric times” *"To the Age of the Dinosaurs” *"The past is a fascinating place!” *"That is why I want to go back” *"I want everyone to come with me” *"I need assistance studying the dinosaurs” *"I wish to conduct a thorough study” *"Of dinosaur eggs” *"And” *"Dinosaur behavior” *"Caveguin civilization” *"What's the point of a time machine” *"If you don't use it?” *"Be cautious though, scientists” *"Take heed!” *"We must be careful not to alter history” *"Be careful not to step on an ancestor” *"We must avoid temporal paradoxes at all costs” *"Otherwise we might destroy the universe” *"But there's only a 6% chance of that happening” *"Just make sure not to cause a paradox” *"A paradox is an unresolved causality in time space” *"in other words...” *"...Don't go back in time and play jokes on yourself” *"You might destroy the universe” *"The universe is surprisingly fragile” *"I want to bring everyone with me” *"Will you help me scientists?” *"Will you join my team of scientists?” *"Are you ready to join my team of scientists?” *"Take a look around” *"See for yourself” *"Alright let's go!” *"Follow me everyone” *"Stay close at hand” *"Accompany me” *"Let us expedite our progress!” *"Come this way!” *"Step lively everyone” *"Let us continue” *"This way” *"Over here” *"We must go to the Snow Forts” *"Into the Time Trekker!” *"To the swamp!” *"To the prehistoric forest!” *"To Stony Town!” *"Let's go to the restaurant!” *"To the nesting grounds!” *"To Tricera Town” *"To Tyranno Town” *"To Ptero Town!” *"To the Hunting Spot!” *"Let's go to the prehistoric Iceberg! " *"Hmm...” *"What's this?” *"Which way is it?” *"Which way do we go? *"Does anyone know the way?” *"It seems we found the Tyrannosaurus rex room!” *"Ah so here is the Pteranodon room” *"They are excellent flyers” *"This must be the Triceratops room” *"These dinosaurs have a leafy diet” *"You can see a leaf feast up top there!” *"Alright, into the Time Trekker” *"Let us embark on a voyage through time” *"Shall we take a trip through time?” *"Alright, hold on tight!” *"Everyone ready?” *"It's time to go back to the past!” *"Engage!” *"Make it so!” *"Full power to the Time Displacer!” *"Main chronological disruptor online!” *"Engage the flux drive” *"And awaaaaaay we go!” *"Oooh!” *"Ahh! Look out!” *"We have to depart immediately!” *"Dinosaur!” *"Yikes!” *"Don't move!” *"Its vision is based on movement!” *"Everyone take notes!” *"OOOH!” *"What a fascinating creature” *"I am intrigued” *"Does anyone have a camera?” *"We need to take pictures” *"For science!” *"Oh my!” *"Alright scientists” *"Let us begin our paleontological excavation!” *"Err” *"I mean let's get digging” *"Let's get digging!” *"Split up into groups of two” *"Make sure you handle the eggs carefully” *"Do not disturb the nests” *"Don't worry!” *"We'll be sure to return the eggs” *"The eggs will not be harmed” *"We are just studying them” *"I'm interested in their genetic sequencing” *"I've invented a genetic transmogrification process” *"With the right egg” *"I can turn us INTO dinosaurs!” *"Just a quick scan and BOOM!” *"Dinosaur!” *"Alright, check this nest” *"Look for the eggs' shiny shells” *"This is fascinating” *"Intriguing!” *"What sorts of eggs have you found?” *"You found a Tyrannosaur egg!” *"You found a Triceratops egg!” *"You found a Pteranodon egg!” *"Excellent!” *"Well done!” *"Keep digging!” *"Keep an eye out for mom dinosaurs” *"They shan't be pleased with our presence” *"Its terribly important that we don't harm the eggs” *"Have you found anything else?” *"Exceptional work everyone!” *"Make sure to keep good notes” *"Write down all your notes” *"This is truly a wondrous achievement” *"This is a dino sized discovery!” *"Oh my” *"Did you hear that?” *"Did you all hear something?” *"There appears to be a Tyrannosaur coming” *"There appears to be a Triceratops coming” *"There appears to be a Pteranodon coming” *"There appears to be a dino stampede” *"DINOS INCOMING!” *"RUN!” *"Accelerate!” *"Scatter!” *"Flee scientists! Flee!” *"GO GO GO!” *"Run for Stony Town!” *"Run to the Time Trekker!” *"We should be safe in here” *"Oh dear” *"My calculations appear to have been wrong” *"The dinosaurs are coming in!” *"Throw them food!” *"Split up!” *"Don't move!” *"Their vision is based on movement!” *"He can't see us if we don't move!” *"Oh fiddlesticks” *"The dinosaurs are escaping into our time” *"The EPF are going to be cross with me” *"PH is going to be very cross” *"We can't allow them to escape” *"Quickly everyone!” *"After those dinosaurs!” *"Get them to chase you back into the Time Trekker” *"Hey Dinosaurs!” *"Attention prehistoric fauna!” *"Can't catch us!” *"Over here!” *"Don't we look tasty!” *"I realize this isn't terribly scientific” *"If anyone has any better ideas” *"I would be interested to hear them” *"BACK TO THE TIME TREKKER!” *"That's it!” *"Just a little further!” *"Well done!” *"Now back to the past!” *"Activate the Time Trekker!” *"We did it!” *"Oooooh!” *"Prehistoric penguins!” *"Also known as Caveguins” *"These fellows are our early ancestors” *"I wonder if we'll meet GarUgg the Ugg Guy” *"He's my great great great great great great” *"great great great great great great great great” *"great great great”,”great” *"great uncle” *"I would love to discuss his work on exothermic reactions” *"I understand he may have invented fire” *"Let's attempt to communicate with them” *"I shall try to speak caveguin” *"UGG!” *"OOOGA OOOGA!” *"GRUB GRUB!” *"UGGA CHUGGA” *"BOOKA BOOKA” *"NANNER NANNER” *"YUM YUM” *"ME GARY” *"ME MAKE STUFF” *"MAKE STUFF GO KABOOM” *"Umm...” *"Let me think” *"My caveguinese is a little rusty” *"WHAT YOUR NAME?” *"YOU ARE FRIEND?” *"YOU ARE SCIENTIST?!” *"Oh” *"Ooh!” *"I think they understand!” *"You try!” *"Scientists” *"Try to communicate” *"YOU LIKE MEAT?” *"YOU LIKE DINOS!” *"DINOS SCARY!” *"YOU LIKE ROCKS?” *"YOU LIKE TREES?” *"YOU LIKE CAVES?” *"YOU LIKE TIME TRAVEL?” *"Oh they probably don't know what that is” *"YOU LIKE STICKS?” *"YOU LIKE LAVA?” *"I just realized my knowledge of caveguins is limited” *"YOU LIKE DINO EGGS!” *"Oh dear” *"ME NO EAT EGGS” *"ME SCIENTIST” *"WANT TO LOOK AT EGGS” *"YOU LIKE?” *"ME TOO!” *"I LIKE LOTS!” *"YOU KNOW WHERE EGGS ARE?” *"YOU KNOW SAFE PLACE?” *"YOU WANT SEE FUTURE?” *"Come with us!” *"FOLLOW US!” *"To the future!” *"Let's show the caveguins our time!” *"I'm sure it will be fine” *"What a fine establishment this is” *"It smells positively delightful” *"Ahh! I see they cook with carbon based exothermic reactions” *"That is to say, they use fire” *"The invention of fire revolutionized pizza” *"I bet prehistoric pizza is quite delicious” *"I'm happy to see lots of fruits and veggies though” *"They're a part of a balanced prehistoric breakfast” *"Well then” *"I say” *"I could really go for some authentic caveguin cuisine” *"Let's place an order” *"I would like” *"Could I please have” *"A Ptero Taco” *"A Tyranno Burger” *"A Tricera Salad” *"A steak” *"A coconut smoothie” *"A deep fried banana” *"Some water” *"Four gallons of coffee” *"I probably drink a little too much coffee” *"But it assists my creativity immensely” *"Perhaps I can assist the wait staff?” *"What can I get for you?” *"What are you guys having?” *"I'll fetch it at once” *"I guarantee your meal will be ready in five minutes” *"Even if I have to use the Time Trekker” *"Time traveling food delivery” *"I would be pleased to tabulate your expenditures” *"I mean” *"I would be pleased to fetch your bill” *"Order up” *"Got a big order for your chefs” *"Thank you very much” *"Thank you for the tip” *"Ooof!” *"This tray is heavy” *"slips and falls” *"breaks glasses” *"Oh my!” *"I am extremely sorry!” *"I apologize vehemently!” *"Oh, do not worry about my glasses” *"I carry nine spares” *"Just in case” *"Oh thank you!” *"Clean up over here!” *"Does someone have a mop?” *"Well this isnt a very lively place” *"There are many bones scattered here” *"Lets investigate which dinosaurs were here” *"Hmmm” *"This one up here seems to have been a stegosaurus” *"Is this what you found in your research?” *"What do you think this dinosaur was?” *"Good guess” *"The body looks like a stegosaurus” *"But the head looks like a brachiosaurus” *"Very curious!” *"Be careful where you step!” *"Not too close now” *"This tar pit could leave you in a very sticky situation” *"Lets bottle some tar up for an experiment” *"Please take a bottle” *"gives” *"just a little bit now” *"Well done!” *"Lets heat it up” *"Lets add some materials to it” *"What shall we add?” *"Bones?” *"Dust?” *"Meat?” *"Fruit?” *"adds” *"Eureka!” *"It changed color!” *"It became a solid!” *"This is very interesting” *"I shall conduct more experiments back in my lab” *"Thank you everyone” *"Lets travel onward” *"Great Scott!” *"Look at size of that Selachimorpha!” *"That means shark” *"This explains the large ice mounds on the Iceberg” *"Look!” *"The Iceberg is still connected to the island!” *"I wonder when it broke off?” *"What do you propose happened?” *"Hmm interesting theory” *"Do you believe the shark is still in the Iceberg present day?” *"Look at the large teeth!” *"I dont believe I want this melting or tipping anytime soon” *"I do believe this place is for Pteranodons” *"Pteranodons had a wingspan of over 6 meters! *"This looks like a great place for Pteranodons to play” *"Those are Pteranodon nests!” *"If we're very quiet” *"perhaps some Pteranodons will come to play” *"Careful not to disturb the eggs” *"We don't want to create a rift” *"in the Time-Space Continuum” *"Did you know that a Pteranodon isn't a dinosaur?” *"It's actually a reptile!” *"What do you suppose Pteranodons ate?” *"Pizza?” *"Fish?” *"I wonder what would happen if they ate hot sauce?” *"I wonder what it would be like to fly on the back of a Pteranodon?” *"That would be a most excellent experiment!” *"This is the perfect environment for Triceratops” *"What do you suppose Triceratops ate?” *"Salad?” *"Grapes?” *"Ferns?” *"Did you know Triceratops means three-horned face?” *"Fascinating” *"Triceratops look remarkably like rhinoceros” *"We can observe Triceratops in their natural environment” *"Careful not to get underfoot!” *"Did you know that Triceratops were 9 meters long” *"and 3 meters tall?” *"We must be careful not to disrupt anything” *"Imagine if a Triceratops was in Club Penguin!” *"We'd have to make bigger roads” *"Let's bottle up some plants for an experiment” *"Let's continue our exploration” Hollywood Party *"Help me fix this" *"Can you help me fix this?" *"We need more explosions!" *"Lets get the scene ready for filming" *"Emotes for ALIENS!" *"Emotes for astronauts!" *"That was a most impressive crash landing" *"Im helping with special effects" *"I love sci-fi movies" *"We need more aliens!" *"We need someone to pilot the space craft" *"Lets recalibrate the engines" *"Warp speed!" *"We will journey to where no penguin has ever gone" *"Watch out for asteroids!" *"Everyone run!" *"Everyone to the space ship" *"Luckily my intelligence is intact!" *"And is still capable of great feats of SCIENCE!" *"You all look very sharp" *"Anything is possible" *"You show impressive fortitude!" *"That means you're very determined!" *"Excellent knowledge!" *"Great work!" Halloween Party *"Salutations!" *"Hello I'm Gary the Gadget Guy" *"You can call me Gary" *"You're all dressed quite nicely" *"This mansion is enormous!" *"Perhaps we will discover what became of my great uncle Gariwald." *"My great uncle was an inventor" *"I really looked up to him" *"What's for dinner?" *"My word Gariwald!" *"Great uncle, how have you been?" *It appears you've built a ghost making machine. *"It converts matter to an ectoplamic state" *"In othet words" *"It turns you into a ghost." *"The process is reversible though" *"So if the fancy strikes you," *"Just step inside and become a ghost!" *"I prefer to stay solid, as it were." *Amazing!" *" More ghosts by the minute!" *"AHHHH" *"Ghosts!" *"Ghosts shouldn't exist" *"It's scientifically impossible!" *"I'm somewhat afraid of ghosts!" *"They scientifically scare me!" *"You are all much braver than I!" *"Steady," *"Stay on target!" *"Cheese is very good on pizza." *"Seaweed is fairly delicious on pizza as well." *"an experement?" *"I am not Polo Field." *"SECRET agents you say? That's classified information." *"Intriguing, this polar bear sounds like a menace." *"I always try to stay safe." *"Let's explore more of the mansion." Medieval Party *"The Mega Dragon is very impressive." *"Observe the Transformations." Inside Out Party *"Salutations!" *"Greetings!" *"Greetings scientists!" *"How are you?" *"Aha, I'm glad you could join me" *"Good day to you" *"Hello, I'm Gary the Gadget Guy" *"You can call me Gary" *"I am quite well" *"I am exceptionally mirthful" *"I have achieved quantum splendiferousness" *"That means I am very happy" *"Exceptional!" *"I am significantly exhilarated!" *"I'm very pleased to be here" *"Welcome, fellow scientists!" *"Greetings Rockhopper" *"How is your cranium feeling?" *"You seem... discombobulated" *"Rockhopper requires our assistance!" *"Tell us a jaunty pirate tale" *"Tell us a hearty pirate joke" *"Are you at a loss for words?" *"This is a first." *"Perhaps you should rest" *"Rockhopper is resting up" *"He's feeling rather... discombobulated" *"It's difficult to understand what's happened to Rockhopper" *"My scientific opinion is that..." *"He's completely lost his mind" *"We'll help Rockhopper, right?" *"Yeah, with science!" *"Behold! The Minderizer 3000!" *"We'll use the Minderizer 3000 to help Rockhopper!" *"Making the Minderizer 3000 was simple" *"All you need is a...","Dimensional phase adjuster..." *"Neuralizing capacitor..." *"Alternating proton beam..." *"And an ion displacement shield" *"But I made this one out of a microwave" *"Could I have some of you operate the device?" *"Enable the power couplings, please" *"Now engage the neural actualizer" *"Very good!" *"What do these buttons do?" *"I can't quite remember" *"Oh well, I'm sure it's not important" *"Who wants to step in?" *"You would? Excellent!" *"It's completely safe!" *"Except that time it disintegrated Rookie's tuna sandwich" *"He wouldn't speak to me for days after" *"We've made it! We're inside Rockhopper's mind!" *"You know what that means, right?" *"The Minderizer 3000 works perfectly!" *"Certainly much better than the Minderizer 2999" *"This is Rockhopper's headquarters" *"Get it? HEADquarters!" *"It's cleaner in here than I expected" *"His feelings are over there. Fascinating!" *"It's completely safe to throw snowballs in here" *"Though it might give Rockhopper a slight tickle" *"Go on, try it" *"Oh! I believe that made him sneeze!" *"Shall we go exploring?" *"I'm glad I have so many friends with me" *"You're excellent assistants!" *"This must be his imagination" *"What could these palm trees be made out of?" *"Hmm, let's take a closer look" *"Gadzooks, you're right!" *"They're pure gold!" *"Yikes, be cautious around those tentacles!" *"Set your spectacles on that pirate ship!" *"I'm sure it's quite easy to steer" *"It's simple physics, after all" *"I just have to turn the wheel at this angle and..." *"YIKES!" *"Brace for impact!" *"Phew... It seems I'm a better scientist than pirate" *"This cheese is absolutely... pungent" *"And by that I mean stinky" *"What could this pink liquid be?" *"Hmmm... Could I have some volunteers?" *"Gather some liquid into a beaker" *"That's it, very good!" *"Now we just have to test the acidity..." *"the viscosity..." *"the consistency..." *"and the taste!" *"Eureka! It's cream soda!" *"You knew that already, didn't you? *"Fantastic work, scientists!" *"This must be where Rockhopper's dreams are made!" *"I wonder if Rockhopper ever dreams of science" *"I often dream of Pythagoras\u2019s theorem..." *"The theory of relativity..." *"The Callan-Symanzik equation..." *"and of a marshmallow that tries to eat me!" *"Great Scott! Have you ever seen so much treasure?" *"I estimate that the number of gold coins in here is..." *"A LOT!" *"It's time for an experiment" *"We'll determine what treasure is buried below this X" *"I'll need some volunteers" *"Simply stomp your feet on the ground" *"STOMP STOMP STOMP" *"Very good!" *"Now listen for the echo" *"Yes, I think I can hear it" *"Now judging by the percussion of the sound waves..." *"I can confidently say that buried below us..." *"is even MORE gold coins!" *"Watch your footing" *"There isn't much illumination in here" *"This appears to be where Rockhopper keeps his fears" *"Yikes! What a frightening Selachimorpha!" *"That means shark" *"And over there... is that a flamingo?" *"What a strange thing to fear" *"Why, it's not scary at all" *"With its slick pink feathers" *"And deep black eyes..." *"That don't seem to look away" *"Ack, I can't take it anymore!" *"That is one positively perturbing flamingo!" *"Shivers" *"Perhaps we should leave this place" *"SECRET agents you say?" *"Is that classified information?" *"Agents?" *"I know little about a secret penguin league" *"Ah yes, I know Herbert Percival Bear well" *"He is a grumpy menace" *"I can bearly stand him" *"Bearly! Get it!?" *"In all seriousness, Herbert is a concern" *"We shall need to track him down" *"The EPF is doing everything in their power" *"I'm afraid that's classified" *"Let's just say I assist the EPF technologically" *"I'm sorry I can't talk about that right now" *"Alright everyone" *"Let's do science!" *"It's time for an experiment" *"I need volunteers!" *"Who would like to help?" *"Have you attempted this experiment before?" *"It didn't work. Let's try again" *"Remember, safety first!" *"Inventing is my sole impetus" *"That means I enjoy inventing things" *"Do you have any ideas?" *"I will draw up some blueprints" *"Shall we perform a simple exercise in physics?" *"First, take some snow" *"Now bunch it into your hand..." *"Until it's a perfect sphere" *"By that, I mean..." *"Make a snowball!" *"Now arch your arm back at a comfortable angle" *"Estimate the weight of the snowball" *"Approximate the necessary velocity" *"And..." *"FIRE!!!" *"Did you see that?" *"It went right where I intended" *"Science has done it again!" *"Can you pass me a new beaker?" *"Can you help me mix this?" *"What do you think?" *"Should we add..." *"coffee?" *"hot sauce?" *"cake?" *"popcorn?" *"stinky cheese?" *"gears?" *"lava?" *"water?" *"clocks?" *"Oh dear, that isn't right" *"Quick scientists! Hide!" *"Success!" *"This will be energetic..." *"that means it will explode!" *"Our experiment has malfunctioned" *"Aha! This is much improved" *"Lightbulb emotes for science!" *"This requires more testing..." *"Take notes" *"writes notes" *"ponders" *"An ingenious idea! Good work" *"Good luck with all your inventions" *"Shall I present a monologue on my past experiences?" *"By that I mean..." *"Should I tell a story?" *"I once invented an incredible device!" *"It was meant to take any kind of sandwich..." *"And shrink it to the size of a pea!" *"With this device you'd be able to do amazing things..." *"Like fitting a hundred sandwiches into your pocket!" *"But it didn't work as I intended" *"My calculations must have been off" *"Because my bologna sandwich didn't shrink" *"In fact, it GREW to the size of a whale!" *"This caused a bit of a dilemma" *"The sandwich was too large for my lab!" *"I was stuck between bread and bologna!" *"I couldn't move!" *"I didn't think I'd ever escape" *"By a stroke of luck, Rookie stopped by to visit" *"When he saw the sandwich he was so excited" *"He ate the entire thing!" *"I didn't even think it was scientifically possible!" *"I thanked him for saving me." *"But he didn't even know what he did." *"He was just hungry!" *"Hahaha. What a whimsical fellow!" *"Certainly!" *"I would be honored to be your friend" *"I accept all friend requests" *"Please send me a friend request" *"Scientists ensure you collect my background" *"Have you collected my background?" *"Just open my player card" *"Indubitably!" *"May I have a glass of H20?" *"Water is an efficient thirst quenching liquid" *"My favorite animal?" *"I'm something of an entomologist" *"Which means I like insects" *"Bugs of all kinds" *"What is your favorite animal?" *"My favorite game?" *"I enjoy a rousing game of chess" *"I do enjoy piloting the Aqua Grabber" *"I love a good game of Find Four" *"What is your favorite game?" *"My favorite sport is.. ping pong, I think" *"My favorite music?" *"I enjoy classical music" *"Though some of DJ Cadence's music is very catchy" *"My hobbies?" *"I like to collect things" *"Insects" *"Pins" *"Comics" *"Stamps" *"All sorts of things" *"You'll save Rockhopper. I know it!" *"You all look very sharp" *"I'm glad to see appropriate scientist attire" *"Anything is possible" *"With some tools" *"And some coffee" *"And some blueprints" *"And some glue" *"And my triceratops puffle" *"You show impressive fortitude!" *"That means you're very determined!" *"Excellent knowledge!" *"Great work, my inventive friend" *"This way! Into Rockhopper's mind!" *"Alright let's go!" *"Follow me everyone" *"Stay close at hand" *"Accompany me" *"Let us expedite our progress!" *"Come this way!" *"Step lively everyone" *"Let us continue" *"This way" *"Over here" *"Let's make haste" *"What's this?" *"Which way is it?" *"Which way do we go?" *"Does anyone know the way?" *"Darwin is my pet puffle!" *"He's a blue triceratops puffle" *"I hatched him from an egg" *"He's very clever..." *"and an attentive pet" *"Which is important..." *"He's my lab assistant!" *"Well he chews wires" *"and pushs over beakers" *"Puffles are an unexplored subject for me" *"I need to more research" *"What do puffles like to eat?" *"What do puffles like to drink?" *"Where do you walk your puffle?" *"I must excuse myself now. Take care!" *"I will most certainly be back soon" *"The time of my departure is nigh" *"Farewell penguins" *"Goodbye, scientists" *"Keep researching while I'm gone" *"I'm sure we will encounter each other again" *"I must be taking my leave now" *"There is a situation which needs my attention" Other *"Anything is possible with a dream" *"And some tools" *"and some glue" *"and some coffee" *"Gadzooks!" Famous Penguins References Gary has acknowledge the following mascots when asked. Rockhopper *"Yes, I do know that Rockhopper." Aunt Arctic *"Yes! I am good friends with Aunt Arctic." *"I do like Aunt Arctic, she makes very good tea." Sensei *"Ah, Sensei is quite mysterious...." Herbert P. Bear *"Yes I know Herbert Percival Bear" Rocky *"Rocky... I don't know her can you tell me?" CeCe *"CeCe?... I've never heard of this CeCe. Can she invent?" Category:Quotes of Mascots Category:Gary the Gadget Guy